oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
The Apocalypse 2019 (Story Game)
Hello, guys. Welcome to The Apocalypse 2019!. This game is basically sequel to The Apocalypse, but it will have different backstory. Sit down, relax, and enjoy the adventure. Backstory A secret intelligence agency and military forces from an unknown country (suspiciously United States) have developed a biological weapon. The usage of that weapon will cause a global outbreak. Unfortunately, the weapon has been stolen by an unknown international crime organization. For a week, this news is not known by public, until one of weapon's developers reveals it to the media. This receives various reactions from civillians around the world; people who are more smarter, creative, and innovative are trying to create new items to protect people from future apocalypse; people who are more devout and religious, just pray and beg for help to their God; people who wants to survive, start to learn self-defense and how to use gun; and some people who are pessimistic and having no hopes with the future of humanity, become panic and make trending with their hashtags on social media; some don't believe and come into an argument; and some don't care. The day of apocalypse will come, do you believe in this, have you prepared for this? You will come as normal teen who tries to survive, and stop the apocalypse. Can you do it? Rules *'DO NOT:' **Break rules of Wikia and this wiki itself. **Spamming the page. **Vandalizing the page. **Use to impersonate any person, or to misrepresent your identity or affiliation with any person. **Be likely to harass, upset, embarrass, alarm or annoy any other person. ** Be religious, racial or political. *Swearing is allowed, but don't put too much dirty words. *'KEEP THE GAME REALISTIC'. You play like you are normal teen. No superhero here! You also can change your personality, but in the beginning, you are in the game like you are in real life. *Keep this game active! *I create the storylines to make it plausible, so I will go it by chapters, every chapter has objectives and "mini-rules". *Warnings will be given if your story is out from storyline or being implausible. However, you won't be kicked or banned even if you do this multiple times. *'Have fun!!!' Crews *'Director:' Hexarafi *'Assistant Directors:' **Sailesh **Sidewinder **HAL-11000 *'Storywriter:' **Hexarafi *'News Reporter:' Sidewinder *'Mapmaker:' HAL-11000 Map To be released Cast Protagonists (Players) Add yourself here! *Hexarafi *Kuro *Derp *Sailesh *Beta Deuteragonists and Tritagonists (Friends) Add your friends here! Beta Human beings whom Derpmaster21 associates with in real life (HBWDAWIRL) * later lmao Hexarafi's associates *''TBD'' Kuro Sailesh *Rahul *Abhijith *Basil *Father *Mother *General Arvind *Lieutenant Charles (WIP) Antagonists (Enemy) TBD Other characters Notable people The story Chapter 1: Introduction :Dates: 6 January to 14 February. Summary Basically you play as yourself and you'll need to post your turns like you live inside this game. You'll need to have the emotions required to play this game. This is part fun and part Serious. In this game you will not know about anything related to the biological weapons at first but later on you'll know more and more. Moreover you CANNOT meet the other players within 2 turns. You don't have that much money to cross Countries so survive on your own take your time and then meet the other players. Survival is key. The first couple of turns you have to be realistic. Because the first turns are the base of the whole game. So we cannot afford to mess it up. With all that in mind Welcome to Apocalypse Story game. Sailesh *Sailesh (In College): You know how long I've waited for this moment? *Rahul:Yep you're officially an adult. *Basil:Well don't forget to give us something. *Sailesh:I won't forget it dude. Chill. *Abhijith:When are you gonna apply for your License. *Sailesh:I've already applied. I'll get it tomorrow. *Rahul:When are you buying your new bike though. *Sailesh:Don't know. Father says he'll buy it before this month. *Basil:Wow only 2 weeks more right? *Sailesh:Yep I'm excited. Anyway see you guys later *Everyone:Ok, Bye Sailesh (Later in Sailesh's House) *Father:You'll get your License tomorrow son. *Sailesh:Yep I'm excited. *Father:Yes I can see that. Only thing I want to say is be careful. There are a lot of accidents happening around here. Be careful. *Sailesh: I know father I'll be more careful. *Father:Ok then. *Sailesh: I'll be in my room if you need me. *Father: Ok son Little did Sailesh realise that his life would be changed forever for better or for worse Objectives and Rules *Introduce yourself, and your friends, that will play major roles in this game. Tell your daily life. It doesn't have to be same as the reality, although I encourage you to put same situation as the real life. *You can't meet with each other directly, although you can add some conversations with other players by chat. *You are unaware about situation with that biological weapon, since it has not been released to public yet. *Please keep the story to be realistic, thanks. *'(Assistant Directors)' Put the story about development of this biological weapon by that intelligence agency, and the next plot is stealing of weapon by the criminals. *'(News Reporter/Optional)' Put any random major events, news agencies, can be BBC, NBC, ABC, it is up to you. (Your real task begins on the next chapter.) *'(Mapmaker/Optional)' Put current world map in the map section. (Your real task begins on the next chapters.) Notes This game will be started on Saturday (UTC+07:00), the exact time is unknown, but it will be between 8am to 9pm (UTC+07:00). Information will be released to the Discord, either by me directly or through Sailesh. The game is still open. It can be closed anytime soon, so if you're interested, sign up immediately! Category:The Apocalypse Category:Story Game Category:Game